


The unfinished ideas

by Kyris_27



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyris_27/pseuds/Kyris_27
Summary: these are a bunch of small ideas that I moght one day turn into a Book





	1. Preface

Hey! Thanks for stopping by, I thought it’d be cool to post my ideas to the internet in order to get some feedback on what everyone thinks

Feedback is greatly appreciated, and enjoy the show!


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long fall

As he was flung out the window of the twentieth floor, he was grateful that his parents had built their business on a cliff-face next to the ocean. As he was plummeting he effortlessly pulled the water up in a cone shape and increased its density in order for him to slide down safely. When he made it to land he made an important decision that would change the course of his life forever,  
“One day I’ll come back, then you’ll be the one to be crying for mercy sister.”


End file.
